


Not So Hard

by Trivena_Butterfly



Category: Ghostbusters (Video Game)
Genre: Candelabra crawlers, Gen, Overconfidence, POV Second Person, Sedgewick Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly
Summary: They made ghostbusting look easy, and they've cleared this hotel before. You should have no problems, right?
Kudos: 1





	Not So Hard

You’re a rookie ghostbuster, out on your first job. You’ve just bagged Slimer, nearly all by yourself, and you’re feeling pretty cocky. This is a nice cushy number you’ve found for yourself, once you get used to the slime and nearly burning your own hair off; you ain’t ‘fraid of no ghost. Not even this weird fisherman ghost that’s haunting this hotel, even though he’s just neatly destroyed the stairs, cutting you off from the rest of the team, and flooded the entire floor when you tried to chase him, and now it’s dark, you’re knee deep in seawater and tubeworms, isolated and on your own and… actually this is pretty spooky.

Your PKE meter chirped a couple minutes ago, alerting you to the presence of something hiding nearby. You’ve been following its signal, trying to get a lock on whatever-it-is, and after catching yourself turning the same corner three times in a row – this ghostly pseudo-marine environment is really disorienting, especially through the grainy green view your goggles give you, and it’s starting to really creep you out – you’ve finally closed in on it, zeroing in on a fancy wall sconce. You shrug, and scan it – after all, what could possibly be hiding there? – and when it comes to life and springs at your face you leap backwards, raising clouds of steam and showers of bits of wall with every missed shot as you frantically fumble to bring your proton stream to bear and get the damn goggles off so you can see to aim properly and blast the little bugger back to the hell that spawned it, singing the trouser leg its spectral claws just sliced right through when one of your shots finally hits.

You exhale, feeling your racing heartbeat start to come back down to normal. That wasn’t so bad, just gave you a bit of a scare is all. One quick burst took it down, no problem. Easy.

Three steps later, out of the corner of your eye, you see something move, and you blast it without thinking. Another crawly candelabra thing evaporates into ectoplasm under the burst from your particle thrower, and you start to relax. This isn’t too hard, you think. You don’t know what you were so worried about. Now that you’ve got the hang of it, this is gonna be a cakewalk.

It’s still creepy as all hell though, and you tense up when you hear something scratching behind you. You turn around, particle thrower raised and ready, and your heart sinks as you realise that you’re not gonna be able to shoot fast enough. Because it brought friends.

_Lots_ of friends.


End file.
